nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Hardenburghan Federation
Information: The Grand Hardenburghan Federation The Grand Hardenburghan Federation was a socio-political alliance consisting of several nations, at one point it was in the top 100 regions for population. The main nations were Hardenburgh, Alexiandra, Rodarion, Unitopolis and the many supporting nations and colonies of the Federation. Background Information The GHF, or Federation was created in 2010 by Hardenburgh, its flag and symbols created in part by Hardenburgh and Alexiandra. The offsite forums were also widely popular, and the GHF became a part of the larger Coalition of Nation States. However, after the Tropicarno affair, and a failed coup of CoNS, the GHF was permanently banned form CoNS. Soon after, hostilities began which escalated nearly into war, finally ending this "cold war" were two events which were interlinked: Almaniania (Creator of CoNS) advertising that he was leaving the forums, and the utter collapse of CoNS. Soon after, SCoNS or the Second Coalition rose. Once again, the GHF and SCoNS found themselves near war, when the SCoNS died as well due to inactivity. The third and final coalition, the Third Coalition of Nation States was remade into the Federation of Sovereign States, and remaind friendly with the History After the Tropicarno affair, open hostility began to take over CoNS against the Federation. Soon after the Coalition's collapse, major players such as the SHADOW corporation and American Capitalist changed allegiances and switched over to the Federation. For many years, it was successful, until the Second Coaliton was born. When it was nearing war once more, the coalition collasped partially by inactivity and civil strife, leaving the Feds triumphant over Almaniania's legacy. However, the Thrid Coaltion (created by the North African Empire) did not repeat old mistakes and began peace meetings with the GHF. The Third Colaiton was remade into the Federation of Sovereign States. However, years after, political disagreements between Alexiandra and Hardenburgh, nuclear war between Rodarion and Cyrannus and mass inactivity of other nations choked the Federation, and it fell. Fall of the Federation The Grand Vsotroyan Federation Jamaalea and ten other nations receded from teh GHF, creating a copy called the Grand Vostroyan Federation. Soon after, it collapsed as well. Bureaucracy and strife took the Federation, Hardenburgh left the Federation and created the Coalition of Sovereign Nations. The ultimate irony and a death blow to the GHF, the union which held together against the world's superpowers collapsed. Soon, Lockswania, Rodarion and SHADOW followed Hardenburgh's steps and left the Federation, along with their colonies. Alexiandra took up the mantle of the CoNS and openly opposed the CSN with his new alliance, the Alliance of Grand Powers. Finally, the age of the Federation drew to an end. Legacy Today, Hardenburgh and Alexiandra maintain chilly relations, and a recent blockade has drawn to an end. The Hardenburghan Federation Region contains 12 nations, no WA delegate, and the factbook entry has been deleted. Many nations like Lockswania and Unitopolis reminesce of the GHF glory days, but know they are long gone. The Federation of Sovereign States, child of the TCoNS remains, but is inactive at the moment. The Federation, by all accounts has ceased to exist. The Grand Vostroyan Federation is also gone, with only two nation members.